1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method and a device for visualizing an automation system having a workpiece and, more particularly, to a method and a device for visualizing an automation system containing a workpiece, the workpiece being displayed centered in the visualization.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated installations or, as the case may be, automation systems are deployed in a multiplicity of applications, such as in the production of mass-produced goods. An automated system and the process steps executing in the automated system, which are performed on individual workpieces requiring processing, for example, are controlled by a control program and for example a Programmable Logic Controller (PLC) programmed therewith. Simulations comprising visualization, such as 3D visualization of automated systems, are available for testing the control program and the process steps executing according to said program. Conventional 3D visualizations of operator control faceplates of an automated system, simulations of an automated system or “mock-ups” of the automated system provide different navigation modes for the movement through the 3D scene of an automated system being simulated in this way. Thus, in accordance with the conventional 3D visualizations there exists the possibility to “fly” through the system, rotate about fixed points or to move along deterministic paths. Furthermore, there are combinations of the cited navigation possibilities or modifications which result from additional restrictions to degrees of freedom.
Because of the often highly complex and numerous operating processes that are performed on a workpiece in an automated system it may be necessary to select an individual workpiece also in a visualization or, as the case may be, simulation of the automated system and to track it using a simulated process flow to, for example, enable the aforementioned control program to be tested and improved prior to implementation in the automated system.